Kurt's True Love
by looneygagabird
Summary: Kurt finally picks up the courage to ask someone out on a date during his summer vacation.


**Kurt's True Love**

_By: LooneyGagaBird_

_His lips pressed against mine. It was the best kiss I had ever had, much better than the one I had had with Brittany._

_

* * *

_

Let me start from the beginning. It started at the mall during the summer after New Direction lost at Regionals to Vocal Adrenalin. Mercedes, Quinn, and I were having a simple lunch at the mall's Cheesecake Factory.

"Kurt," said Mercedes, as I took a bite of Red Velvet Cheesecake. "Are you sure you should be eating that? If you gain one pound Sylvester will kill you."

"It's summer," I said. "I've got plenty of time to exercise." I continued to eat the delicious cake.

Quinn sighed. "The good thing about not being on the Cheerios is that I don't have to worry about my weight." She then took a bite of Chocolate Cake Cheesecake. "I haven't had chocolate in who knows how long."

"I prefer the Coconut Cream Cheesecake," said Mercedes, taking a bite of her cake. "So where are we going after this?"

I smiled. "I want to check out H&M, I heard they got new vests. And then I wanted to go to Van Maur and look at Michael Kors."

"Fine with me," said Quinn. "Oh, but can we go to Wet Seal. I need a new wardrobe. Now I can actually fit into a size 2, ever since…" she trailed off.

Ever since Quinn had given birth to Beth, she's been a little depressed. She never knew who adopted Beth, but she prayed to God that she got a good home. Sometimes she'd cry, and Mercedes and I would comfort her. But now she didn't shed a tear, she just tried to keep her mind off the whole matter.

"It's okay Quinn," said Mercedes grabbing her hand. "I'm sure Beth is in a loving home, with a great mother."

"I don't know if I told you guys, but the day I gave birth to Beth, I gave the doctors my cross necklace, the one I always wore, and I asked them to give it to her mother to give to her when she was older."

Mercedes and I were silent. Quinn closed her eyes. "I just hope she grows up to be an amazing girl, who…"

She stopped, her eyes widened. She looked between me and Mercedes. We both turned to see Puck making out with Santana by the fountain. They didn't stop even when Puck opened his right eye and saw us.

"That's disgusting," I said, turning back around and rubbing my templates.

Quinn was shaking her head, she was displeased and continued to eat her cheesecake.

"Forget him," I said. "He's a bastard. And besides he's not that—hot—" I choked out.

Mercedes stared at me. "What I ever saw in him… I just don't know."

Quinn laughed. "Same…"

I did think puck was hot. I never peaked at him in the locker rooms when I was on the football team, nor Finn. But I was tempted. But it was impossible with our divided showers.

"Kurt…Kurt…Kurt!"

"What?" I said, coming back to reality.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Mercedes, standing up.

I looked down at my plate, I guess I ate the rest of my cheesecake without knowing it. I grabbed my satchel and stood up. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Okay, so we going to H&M first?" asked Quinn.

"Yes," I said. "But you wanted to stop by Wet Seal, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah. Is that okay Kurt?"

I shrugged. "Fine with me, this trip to the mall isn't all about me."

"Yeah," said Mercedes. "But you're the one with all the money. But I don't understand."

"Understand what?" I asked curiously.

"Your dad's a mechanic, and yet you can afford Alexander McQueen, and your room—your room— is phenomenal. It had to cost a fortune. Where do you get all your money?"

"My mom's father, my granddad, he was a producer for some sitcom from the fifties. He made a lot of money from it. My mom was an only child and got all his money, and when she died, she willed the money to me and my dad."

"Well I guess that explains that," said Quinn.

I laughed, loudly too. A few people looked at me puzzled.

I blushed.

Mercedes grinned.

"Shut up," I said.

"I didn't say anything," she laughed.

"Yeah, but you were thinking something." I said.

"Whatever Kurt," said Mercedes.

"Stop it you two," said Quinn. "Besides were here."

Unlike most guys, I didn't mind going into a store like Wet Seal, mostly because I'm gay, but that's not the point. Quinn looked around while Mercedes and I sat on a cushioned bench.

"Aren't you gonna look around?" I asked.

"Nah, Kurt, you know this store isn't my style or size."

"If I were straight I'd be attracted to you."

Mercedes laughed. "And that's why I love you Kurt; you always know how to cheer me up."

I began to space out again. I looked around at all the girls checking out size 2 clothes. And I saw a lesbian. Short, dark hair, like Finn's, but muscles like Puck . . . . That's not a lesbian… that's a dude! Maybe he was shopping with his girlfriend…

"Oh my, gosh," said Mercedes.

"What?"

"You're checking that guy out."

My cheeks turned red.

"Go ask him out," she encouraged.

"No, he's probably straight."

"I don't think so; he's a freshman at McKinley. I think his name is Alex Black, and I'm pretty sure he's gay."

"What makes you say that?"

"He's wearing a Gay Pride ribbon."

I looked over at the guy. He had a rainbow ribbon wrapped around his wrist in a bow. "Maybe he just likes—"

"Kurt just go! No straight man would walk around with a rainbow ribbon."

She was right; the odds of Puck or Finn wearing a Gay Pride were slim to none. There's a better chance that Coach Sylvester and Mr. Schue will go out on a date.

I gulped and looked at Mercedes. "Okay, I'll go ask him. How does my hair look?"

She grabbed my shoulders. "Kurt you look good, just calm down, and act cool."

I took another deep breath. "Okay, 'act cool,' I can do that."

No I can't!

"I can totally be cool."

I stood up, brushed some hair off my jeans and walked towards Alex. I noticed he had light blue eyes, and a nice round face.

"Excuse me," I said approaching him.

He looked at me.

"Are you Alex Black, from McKinley High School?"

"Yes, and you're Kurt Hummel right, the best guy cheerleader in the entire school."

I chuckled. "I would guess so!"

He laughed. He had a nice laugh. Not obnoxious, but not to boring, just right.

"I couldn't help but notice your Gay Pride ribbon."

He looked down at the ribbon. "Oh yeah, I got it a few days ago. Ever since I came out to my parents life's been so much easier on me."

"So you are gay!" I shouted.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, I'm gay too, and I was wondering if—well maybe—you wanted o go on a date sometime."

He blushed, and rubbed the back of his forehead. He nodded. "Sure, but I can't drive, so…"

"Don't worry, I can. I have a car." I took out my iPhone. "Just put in your number and I'll call you." I handed him my phone. He put in his number.

"Here you go," he said handing me my phone.

"Okay, I will call you, and discuss our plans."

"Can't wait," he winked and walked out of the store.

I turned around and ran over to Mercedes. "He said 'yes'! And I got his number!"

"That's great Kurt," she said standing up and giving me a hug.

"What happened?" asked Quinn, walking back from the cashier holding three bags full of clothes.

"I got a date!"

Quinn's jaw dropped. "What—when—who?"

"I got a date—just now—with Alex Black."

"Alex Black?" said Quinn. "I think he was the freshman quarterback last year."

"I thought his name sounded familiar," I said.

"Yeah, he was named one of the best in the state."

"Well, Kurt," said Mercedes. "Looks like you got yourself a catch."

We all laughed.

"So are you ready to go to H&M?" asked Mercedes.

"Duh! We need to find the perfect outfit for my date."

* * *

_I've known I was gay since I was four years old, my mother died when I was six, but I never had the chance to tell her. _

_ My mom use to sing me to sleep every night. She sang "Your Song" by Sir Elton John. He was her favorite musician, and she was a talented singer herself. I always imagined that when she died, her spirit entered my body giving me her musical talents. It may sound ridiculous, but it's what I've believed for most of my life._

_ "Mommy," I said, as she tucked me into bed. "Why do you love to sing?"_

_ She looked at me with her green eyes. "Because, Kurt, I've been singing since I was little, and I fell in love with it."_

_ "Will I be a singer?"_

_ "Only if you want it, and put your heart into your work." She leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight my love."_

_ She turned and walked out the room._

_ "Mom," I said._

_ She came back and stood in the doorway._

_ "I'm…I'm g—love you."_

_ She smiled. "I love you too."_

_

* * *

_

"So what are you doing tonight?" asked my dad, sitting down for dinner.

I smiled, and blushed.

"What?" he said. He picked up his glass of water and began drinking it.

"I have a date."

He began choking on his water, and his eyes widened. "What?" he choked.

"Yeah, I asked a guy out from my school a few days ago. I called him yesterday, and we're gonna go to a movie tonight."

My dad only nodded.

"Say something dad."

"Well I guess all I can say is 'Have fun.' I don't know anything about pleasing guys, so good luck tonight."

I smiled. "Thanks dad."

He patted me on the back. "No problem."

"Well, I better get going," I said standing up. "I've to pick Alex up at eight. Later dad."

"Bye son."

I walked out to the garage and looked at my 'baby,' his black paint shining brilliantly. I took him to the carwash this morning; he needed to be clean for this special occasion. I got into the car and started it. The engine roared with life. I turned on the radio.

_Rah Rah Ra-ah-ahah Want your Bad Romance!_

Lady Gaga, that's a good sign.

The drive to Alex's house was nerve-wrecking. What if this date was a disaster? What of he thought I was a freak? What if he never wanted to see me again after this date?

"Stop it Kurt!" I said to myself. "Everything is going to be fine. I've got a new vest, and pair of pants, a silk tie and a nice collared shirt. Nothing can go wrong."

I stopped my car in front of Alex's house. He was waiting on the porch. He was wearing a blue collared shirt and a pair of jeans. Even though he was unfashionable he looked great.

Alex opened the passenger door and got into the car. "Hey," he said buckling up.

"Hello," I said grinning.

He smiled back at me. "So what movie are we gonna see?"

"I'm in the mood for a horror film."

No I'm not!

This would be a good chance though to snuggle with him, during the scary scenes.

"Okay," he said. "That's fine with me."

The movie was terrifying. I couldn't watch, from the very beginning I was holding Alex's hand. He didn't mind, he even squeezed my hand a few times. His hand was warm, while mine was sweating.

Half way through the movie I hid my eyes on his shoulders. He didn't mind this either. He rested his head on mine. I kept my eyes closed, but he being this close to me was calming. I felt happy and safe with him.

At the end of the movie the lights in the theatre turned on, but I kept my head on his shoulder and he didn't move or shake me off. We watched the credits roll by until we saw only a blank, black screen.

"That was a good movie," said Alex, still not moving.

I lifted my head. "Yeah, it was, but I couldn't watch the part where she ripped off his head."

He laughed. "That was gross."

We stared at each other.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Alex." I said, getting closer.

He nodded. "Me too."

We continued to stare at each other, his eyes were a deep, royal blue, and they were glossy and shined brightly. I smile, he smiled too. I leaned forward and so did he. I could feel his breath on me, it smelt like popcorn and butter. His lips pressed against mine. It was the best kiss I had ever had, much better than the one I had had with Brittany.

Fireworks went off in my head, it seemed like we were the only people on earth. We pulled away from each other, I took a deep breath.

"That was umm…"

"Nice," said Alex.

"You ready to go?" I asked

"Yeah," he said.

The car ride home was quiet. I didn't turn on the radio, because I expected us to talk a little more. He didn't say one word. The atmosphere was tense.

Why isn't he talking? I thought. Was the kiss that bad? I enjoyed it, didn't he?

I stopped the car in front of his house. I looked at him, my eyes felt swollen, I could feel tears. "Is—is something wrong?" I asked, trying to fight the tears.

"Yes," he said.

"Was the kiss that bad?"

"No—not at all. I enjoyed it—I loved it!"

"Then why won't you talk to me?"

"Because, I didn't expect it to go this fast."

"Did I come on too strong?"

"Yes—I mean no— I mean… I don't know." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm moving."

"You mean out to a different school?"

"No, I mean out of the state, to Indiana. My dad got relocated."

"Indiana? When did you find out?" I felt the tears flowing out of my eyes.

"About an hour before our date."

"When did you plan to tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you right away, I was just—I couldn't—I like you too much."

I couldn't stop the tears; they just trickled down my cheeks uncontrollably.

"I understand… when do you move?"

"In two weeks," he said.

"That gives us a little time together—"

"No," he yelled. He paused and took a deep breath. "I can't be with you, I like you, but I don't want to get close to you, because that'll make leaving you even harder."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. I sniffed a few times and wiped the tears off my cheeks and out of my eyes. "I understand Alex. Just get out of my car."

"I'm really—"

"Just get out!"

I don't know who was more shocked, Alex because I yelled at him, or me because my voice cracked terribly. "Please," I whispered. "Just get out of my car."

Alex nodded and got out of my car slamming the door behind him. I sniffed a few more times, wiped my eyes again and then turned my car on again.

I'm a Hummel; I don't take people's shit. People don't lead me on like that and then throw me under the bus. I go on with my life forgetting about the past. The past is the past and there's no way to change it. I'll go on with my head held high, and of people ask me about my summer I'll tell them it was great and unforgettable, and that I had my first date, but the guy was a complete bastard. If they asked why, I'll tell them he led me on so I dumped his ass. It may not be completely true, but in my version of the story that's how it'll end.


End file.
